Standing in place
by Green Honeydew
Summary: Sakura's brother told her it was a housekeeping job, and that she would be able to spend the entire day with her son. Well the good thing is, she will be able to spend her days with him...but good jobs always has a catch.


**Hey everyone that is reading, this is a first card captor Sakura I am writing, I hope that all of you will review and give opinions.**

**Again I don't not own card captor Sakura.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As if anything could top this off, I thought. I was to be married because of a deal made by my brother, "you tricked me here" I told him softly in the car, I didn't want to wake up my son in the back seat. "you said it was a housekeeping job" I huffed at him.

"I'm sorry but I really didn't know how to tell you, besides it is along that line" his eyes were in puppy shape, but I wasn't falling for it. "I thought it would be something you wanted Sakura, to spend your entire day with Danny"

"yea but not get marry to a complete stranger" I cried, there was no way that I could go back to Tokyo, especially since I don't have any money. I admit when my brother told me that he found a great job for me where I can spend time with my son all day and do simple house work, I accepted immediately. 'too late now huh?'

"Sakura, I am sorry, but please think of Danny. He will get a chance at having a father figure in his life. Besides Syaoran has a baby girl and don't you think that she also deserves a mother?"

"is he happy about this?" my voice came out softly and tired. The notion that he had a baby girl melted me.

"he knows"

We both sat in silence for the next thirty minutes or so until he rounded the corner and into the properties of the church. He parked the car, I didn't talk as I got Danny out of the car and followed him inside.

The church was fairly simple, no decorations or anything, which I didn't expect, but a girl would want a dream wedding one day, instead of making a one night passionate love. I don't ever regret Danny, he was the only positive thing that came out of it.

"mommy what are we doing here?" he asked waking me from thoughts. I had totally forgot that he was besides me, I grabbed his hands and gave it a tight hug.

"to meet your new daddy" I replied, he had always wanted to know, but never asked. I peeked at him to see a smile plastered on his face, my heart gave a squeezed, it has been hard going through everything alone, and not have anyone support me. I know it was hard on him too, he was always on his best behavior to try and please everyone so they would like him.

God I prayed hard. I hadn't pray since I got Danny, but now I see a need for it, and I prayed that we won't get hurt.

We continued walking and then stop short of the door that led to the other side. My heart did a flop, and I questioned myself if this was really the best thing to do.

I could see him standing at the alter, he looked pissed off, more so than me, I don't know what happened but sadness crept over, I really hoped somewhere inside that he was somewhat happy and not have that face. We walked slowly towards him and I could hear him growl slightly. I wanted to back out, I didn't want Danny to go through this, not to him while he was still so young.

Touya gave my hand a squeeze and whispered into my ear that everything was going to be alright. My smile wavered but I said nothing. We were approaching fast and each time we got closer, my heart beat two times as fast.

Touya led me by the hand and guided me to his side, I noticed that he was in his late twenties, maybe 27? His piercing hazel narrowed into my green jade, I shivered not from the cold but from his gaze. I stood tall, I wasn't going to let this bring me down, I stood next to him while my son stood close to me.

The priest gave a nod and then proceeded with the continuation of the sacred ceremony that is about to bind us together.

It was quick, and it ended all to fast, I didn't even know that it was over until Syaoran bend over for the sealing kiss. Even though it was a small cold peck on the lips, warmth flooded through me, it was a feeling of completeness, something I have never felt before.

And then he walked away, or more like stomped away, not before turning towards my brother with a evil glare and took his baby girl.

I also gave him the eye, which he cowered away, I held onto Danny's hands and walked towards the exit also.

------------------------------------------

The house was huge, bigger than I thought because my brother said he needed the help, I didn't think he would be rich, he could afford to paid for maids if he wanted to. The house was a two story building, old Victorian style. Even the yard was big. It would be great, then Danny could play outside in the summer time.

Inside was beautifully decorated, from plush leather couches to flat plasma TV. What confused me was why couldn't he afford the extra help.

"I'm glad you are making yourself at home" came a cold voice from behind me, I stepped out of my trance and turned around to stare at him.

His face was very well structured, with a well built body. I held my breath as he took a step closer to me. I could smell fresh pine mint with lemon. I felt my head roll a bit from dizziness and my knees shake. He was soo close right now that I could feel his breath.

He took a stride past me and onto one of the couches and then signal me over. I held Danny closer but then Touya stopped me. Taking Danny's hands from mine, "I think you two should talk alone" pushing me away from my son.

I nodded dumbly before making my way over to one of the couches and sitting opposite from him.

**Hey everyone, sorry about the short chapter, and I hope that you all will review**

Comments and criticisms are welcomed. It will make me a better writer.


End file.
